Angels Within Temptation
by Lithium Nightshade
Summary: Arashi Kazama met a girl with amnesia, who he fellin love with and got married to. After his death, she was left to raise their jinchuuriki son Naruto. The story of the mother oft he village pariah, the secret wife of the Yondaime becuase of the war.
1. Blue 1:1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Lorei, Everything else is the property of the genius who invented the World of Naruto, I worship at you holy feet._

_Star: Isn't that a bit much?_

_Nebula: Not really, there are other authors who have a level of worship from me that's on a much higher standard_

_**Skye: 'I worship at your holy feet?' How can you get worse than that?**_

_Nebula: I can't remember the name of the person who invented Naruto, I remember the names of all the ones that I truly worship_

_Star: Like Natsuki Takaya-sama, Stephenie Meyer-sama, Rowling-san (Her respect got slightly lowered after disappoitment in the sixth book) and last but definitely not least Goodkind-sama_

_Nebula: Wow you got all of them, didn't realize you actually paid attention to my worship of these awesome authors!_

_**Star&Skye: We have no choice we are stuck in your head!**_

_Nebula: Yeah, yeah, but you don't have to actually pay attention to what I'm thinking!_

_**Skye: Never mind just get on with the first chapter of Angels Within Temptation.**_

_Nebula: Read and enjoy!_

_Prologue_

_Okay I admit, at first when I woke up I thought 'Oh god how drunk am I?' _

_Now mind you, actually voicing this was probably pretty stupid, but when I usually wake up I don't have a pounding headache, amnesia and there isn't a really hot guy standing next to the hospital. _

_He laughed; it was such a happy laugh, full of a kind of innocence and an absolute zest for life. _

_With that laugh, I fell in love. _

_He told me his name was Arashi Kazama, my name? _

_I don't think much importance but it's Lorei. _

_My last name I could never recall so the Sandaime gave me the general last name that most orphans take on; Uzumaki. _

_Arashi-san showed me around the village and I was granted citizenship. _

_Not as a shinobi or anything, just a civilian. _

_After that I figured I would probably never see Arashi-san again. _

_Then he started popping up at the ramen stand where I had begun working at. _

_I continuously kept telling myself 'He isn't here to see you, he just loves ramen a lot' didn't work at all. _

_We talked a lot, about almost everything. _

_After about 3 months, one day he just kissed me. _

_It was very nice and because of the whole amnesia thing it was basically my first kiss. _

_He apologized saying he was sorry but he really liked me and well actually he was talking really fast so I didn't catch the rest of it but it was annoying me so I kissed him back. _

_We started dating after that, I met his sensei a couple of times. _

_I did not know it was possible for a man to be that perverted. _

_I told Arashi-kun if I ever caught him with one of Jiraiya's books I would burn the book. _

_He told me that he never even touched his sensei's Icha, Icha books. Arashi-kun was a jounin so I met his genin team quite a few times. _

_We never introduced ourselves as a couple, with the war against Iwa, it would be too easy for them to kidnap me and use me as a hostage against Konoha. _

_We got married; it was an extremely small ceremony, just the Sandaime and us. _

_Not even Arashi-kun's students knew, Jiraiya, Tsunade-neechan, and Orochimaru-san did know of course but that was about it. _

_I got pregnant soon after we were married. _

_I was so happy and so was Arashi-kun. _

_The Sandaime had Arashi take over as the new Hokage, the Yondaime awhile before I showed up. _

_He always smiled so brightly when he came home. _

_He talked to my belly a lot while I was pregnant, it made me laugh. _

_I was almost at my due date the night the Kyuubi attacked. _

_The battle went on for days, so many shinobis died. _

_It was late afternoon of the third day when I went into labor, in an isolated hospital room, Tsunade-neechan helped with the delivery. _

_Arashi-kun came in to the room a few minutes after little Naruto was born, he drew something on his stomach that I couldn't see, then laid Naruto back on the bassinet that he had been in. _

_Arashi-kun then turned to me, his face pale and unshed tears in his eyes. _

_He then mouthed to me 'I'm so sorry' and 'I love you' then he rushed back out in to battle. _

_I may only be a civilian but I'm not blind, when the power surge burst through the room and straight in to my baby, leaving three whiskers like scars on both of his cheeks; I felt it. Naruto started crying the minute that red chakra entered the room and started being sucked into the seal on his stomach. _

_A few minutes later Tsunade-neechan was informed that Arashi-kun had died sealing the Kyuubi away. _

_This is where my story begins; the story of the mother of the village pariah._

* * *

**_NARUTO_**

**_ANGELS WITHIN TEMPTATION_**

**_Saga 1: Embers of a Nation_**

**_Chapter 1 theme song "Blue" By Eiffel 65_**

**_Chapter title: _**

_Fallen in a Sense of Grief and Happiness_

* * *

**'Yo listen up, here's a story about a little guy that lives in a Blue World...'**

Chapter 1

The village council sat behind the long table, throwing looks that ranged between disgust and pity at the eighteen year old young woman sitting in a chair at the other side of the room who was holding a small bundle and rocking it back and forth; a detached smile on her face.

"We motion to execute the Kyuubi host to get rid of the demon once and for all. It is likely with the fox sealed inside him the gaki will be just as bad." A middle aged man spoke up, many of other members of the council making nodding motions as well.

The young woman's face shot up, her eyes panicked. "No, don't kill my baby!" she cried, her hands clutching the bundle closer to her chest.

"The Yondaime, wouldn't wish the boy to be killed, he wished for the boy to be seen as hero for being the Kyuubi's jailer and can't you see you are distressing Lorei-san?" The Sandaime protested.

"If you are going to kill my baby you will have to kill me first, I don't care if I'm only a civilian you aren't killing my baby! Don't most of you people have children around his age? Please show him mercy, he's my baby!" Lorei whimpered her brownish-blonde hair falling in her face and sticking to the tear tracks running down her face.

"We will leave the Kyuubi gaki alone for now, but we will not give up on this line of thought Hokage, we will follow the law you set down of never speaking of the jinchuuriki to the younger generation as well." The council leader digressed waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

Lorei nodded and quickly left the room, the bundle still in her hands.

"Shh, Naru-chan see they aren't going to hurt you! Okaa-chan loves you enough to make up for all of the silly billies around here and don't worry there will be other people who will love for just being you. Like when Tsunade-neechan comes back, she'll adore you! You look just like her younger brother Natawaki, he died awhile ago. She's really upset right now because of everything that happened but she'll come back, I know she will! Now we got to go back to the apartment the Sandaime gave us. Know one knows who your father was, except me, the Sannins and the Sandaime, so we can't stay at home. Sandaime-sama says it's for the best because Iwa shinobi would probably try to assassinate you in revenge for your father's action during the war and it isn't likely that the ANBU would be very helpful in protecting us." Lorei whispered giving a weak smile, smoothing back the blonde fuzz on the baby's head.

The small child yawned and snuggled in closer to the affectionate touch and embrace "Okaa-chan loves you, Naruto sweetheart"

_**7 years later**_

A small spikey haired blonde boy ran out the doors of the academy smiling as he ran to his mother who was waiting just outside the gates

"Okaa-san, Iruka-sensei says we're going to start working on jutsus tomorrow, isn't that awesome!"

"Of course it is Naruto! Do you want to wait a little bit so we can treat Iruka-san to some ramen? I want to thank him for helping me with my groceries the other day, I now he's busy with the Academy and all so it was very kind of him to help me."

"Uh huh, Iruka-sensei is the best of course we should treat him to some ramen! Are we going to Ichiraku's or are you making it Okaa-san?" Naruto smiled happily

"I think we should take him to Ichiraku's, I want to save some ingredients to make some bentos for tomorrow's lunch, I don't want you eating ramen all the time, you'll never grow any taller if all you eat is ramen!" Naruto's mother laughed, patting her son on the head.

"You're not that tall either Okaa-san!" Naruto giggled

"Ahh but I'm done all my growing anyway, so it doesn't matter as much!" Naruto's mother smiled, looking up as she noticed someone moving towards them.

"Lorei-san, what are you and Naruto-kun still doing here? Aren't you two usually at home by now?" the brunet chuunin asked the two.

"Oh me and Naru-chan wanted to ask you if we could treat you to some ramen as a thank you for helping me with my groceries the other day, and for being so kind to Naruto." Lorei asked gently, Naruto holding on to her hand and gently leaning against her.

"I don't want to be a bother Lorei-san, but if you insist…" Iruka trailed off

"Of course we do, right Naruto-kun?" Lorei smiled her chin length bangs swirling around her face, the honey blonde bangs resettling next to her ears.

Most of her hair had been swept in to a bun at the base of her neck but her bangs wouldn't stay in and fell around her oval shaped face.

The group made their way to the popular ramen stand at a sedate pace, Lorei naturally avoiding the roads that held a greater concentration of civilians, mainly the ones who could remember what happened seven years ago.

"Maa, maa Iruka-sensei you never mentioned what your favorite flavor of ramen was. You're our guest so we should treat you to your favorite ne?" Lorei grinned as the three of them sat down.

"I'm partial to miso ramen, but really I'm fine with just about anything, you two are being very generous, all I did was helping you with the groceries Lorei-san. You needed help and as a shinobi it's my job to help out." Iruka said quietly

"Yeah but you're the first person I can ever remember helping Okaa-san with something! I help how I can, but Okaa-san says she can do it herself" Naruto told the academy teacher.

Iruka turned and gave the young woman a half shocked look, then sighed "I see… I'm extremely grateful for this show of thanks, I accept it whole-heartedly" The three of them then proceeded to order their ramen and ate quietly.

_**

* * *

**_

_**4 years later…**_

* * *

"Team Seven; Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka smiled as he read the last team on the list.

"Please wait here for your jounin instructor, don't be worried if he doesn't show up soon, he has a reputation for being extremely late." Iruka then left the classroom giving the remaining students a wave.

"He better got here soon I know only one jounin who has a reputation for being chronically late; Hatake Kakashi. I wanna get home and tell okaa-san who my teammates are, I promised I would…" Naruto muttered staring at the door.

"Stop acting like a baby Naruto, you're such a mama's boy!" Sakura sniffed

"What, I'm a mama's boy just cause' I wanna keep my promise to my okaa-san? Okaa-san just likes knowing about my life, she worries. Being a shinobi is dangerous, but she respects that it's what I want to do. She just wants to know who is in my cell because she cares." Naruto retorted quietly Sasuke made an hn sound, turning his attention back to the door.

Uzumaki Lorei wandered around the small apartment she shared with her son worriedly.

Shouldn't he be back by now? Well unless Kakashi-san got infected by Obito-kun's lateness before he died…

"He'll be home by suppertime at the latest; I should go get some groceries… I think I'll visit Ko-chan too; I have some extra ryo to treat her to some dango" the young woman muttered.

Lorei grabbed her purse, walked out the door and locked it.

She quickly made her way to the ANBU interrogation headquarters where her friend worked at. Lorei slowly walked in to the building "Anko-chan, are you here? I have some extra ryo, I was thinking of treating you to some dango… I heard that nice guy that owns the stand and doesn't glare at me is having a sale too…" Lorei called in to the building.

The hyper, dango-loving, genin sensei hating kunoichi bounced in to the room

"Rei-chan, you're gonna buy me dango? Oh I heard Naruto-otouto finally graduated from the Academy, something about the Forbidden Scroll and Mizuki being a traitor?" Anko babbled.

Lorei winced, the movement barely showing on her face "Hai, he did graduate, I think his jounin-sensei is Kakashi-san and from what I heard he picked up Obito-kun's…habit."

"You mean being ridiculously late for everything and only showing up on time if you show up late?" Anko blinked, Lorei nodded

"Ouch, Naru-otouto still has that patience problem doesn't he?" Lorei nodded again

"He has stopped sneaking in pet frogs… The landlord got mad about the ones he found the first couple of times; we aren't allowed to have pets…"

"Does he still call his wallet Gama-chan?"

"Hai"

"Do you want any sake?"

"Iie, I don't need any, but do you have any soda crackers?" Lorei beseeched her friend

"Yep, I keep some around in case I get really hungry and things are too busy for me to go get dango" Anko proceeded to pass her friend a couple of the square crackers, which she nibbled on quietly.

"You still love wearing that kimono don't you?" Anko asked pointing at the padded white kimono her friend was wearing.

"Hai, it was a gift from my husband, it's all I really have left of him…" Lorei muttered, staring at the ground.

"Yo, Kurenai-chan you're a jounin-sensei?" Anko called over to the red eyed woman who was walking down the street with her new students.

"Yeah Anko-chan, oh and hello to you Uzumaki Lorei-san!" Kurenai smiled

"You're Naruto-kun's okaa-san?" whispered out the girl with the pale, pupiless eyes.

"Hai, oh and you would Hyuuga Hinata-chan right?" beamed Lorei "Naru-chan said you are a very sweet girl!" the shy Hyuuga blushed crimson at the compliment her crush's okaa-san had given her.

"Arigato, Uzumaki-san" Hinata stammered

"Awww you're such a kawaii girl!" Lorei cooed, patting Hinata on the head

_(A/N Lorei isn't being condescending, she's just a bit eccentric and mentally she wee-wah's do to the trauma of not having a past due to amnesia, her husband dying, never being able to grieve properly due to the secretism of her and Arashi's relationship, the councils yearly attempt to have Naruto executed along with their assassination attempts and how the villagers treat her and her son) _

After Kurenai and Anko talked for a few minutes the two groups went their separate ways.

After they got a little ways away Kurenai spoke

"Lorei wasn't being condescending in anyway there. She's eccentric, and she is a very sad person on the inside. From what I remember of her before Kyuubi's attack 11 years ago, she was quite a bit like Hinata-san, but her husband; Naruto's father died. No one knows who her husband was, except that he was a shinobi. Think kindly of her, that's all I really ask." The red-eyed woman sighed

"She doesn't judge anybody, even if everyone judges her first." Hinata nodded along with Shino and Kiba, who just shrugged shoulders not really understanding what, was going on.

"Uzumaki-san seems like a very nice person, and the thought of her being condescending never crossed my mind." Hinata said quietly.

Naruto backed away from the door chuckling as he looked at the prank he set up for his jounin sensei.

"Baka, you shouldn't do that!" Sakura yelled "He deserves it for being so late!" Naruto yelled back.

A few seconds later a silver haired masked shinobi entered the room, the eraser falling his head.

Naruto laughed, Sasuke turned his head away and Sakura, while laughing in her head spoke up

"Sensei, I told him not to do it!" her voice practically a whine.

"My first impression of you three…" the jounin said lazily

"I don't like you."

**'I'm Blue Da Ba Dee, Da Ba Dai, Da Ba Dee, Da Ba Dai...'**

* * *

_Nebula: So what do you think?_

_Star: Yeah, Lorei and Anko are friends, it's sorta the outcast thing that brought them together._

_**Skye: Lorei is probably the only person who would get away with calling the 'dango bitch' Ko-chan**_

_Nebula: Which is kinda funny. So please read & review_

_Star: As for the song... (Shrugs) It fit in some totally weird way_

_**Skye&Star: See You Next Time!**_


	2. Broken 1:2

Disclaimer: I own Nothing, except Uzumaki Lorei and the computer I'm using to write this.

_Star:And technically you don't even own that, your parents do._

_Nebula: (Twitches) Shut up! It was a birthday present so it's mine!_

**_Skye: Whose paying the internet and electricity bills for it though?_**

_Nebula: (Mumbles) Mom and dad... _

_Star: So there! (giggles)_

_Nebula: Oh Leave me alone!_

**_Skye: Enjoy the story!_**

* * *

**NARUTO**

**ANGELS WITHIN TEMPTATION**

**Saga 1: Embers of a Nation**

**Chapter 2 theme song "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee**

**Chapter title:**

What was Once Lost May Now Return

* * *

**'I wanted you to know, I love the way you laugh, I want to hold you high and steal your pain away...'**

Chapter 2

Lorei smiled at her son who had come home in a rush talking about how his team had gotten their first C ranked mission.

She was worried, but she didn't want to dampen his excitement.

She knew some of the supposedly C ranked missions Arashi took his genin team on sometimes ended up as much higher ranked missions but that was during the war, it probably wouldn't happen nowadays right?

"So the guy we're guarding looks like he's a drunken fool Okaa-san. I kinda understand the mission ranking system, but it doesn't mean the D-ranked missions weren't boring, so I'm really looking forward to it… Okaa-san you look worried, daijobu?" Naruto blinked looking at his mother

"Oh it's nothing baby, but be careful okay? I'm just a little worried because it's the first mission you'll be taking outside of Konoha. You'll be traveling to Wave Country correct?"

"Uh huh, but it's just a C-rank mission, the worst we'll probably get is bandits Okaa-san." Naruto looked confusedly at his mother

"As I said it's nothing. It's just the first time you'll be going away and I'll miss you!" Lorei smiled and gave her son a hug.

As her son packed his backpack to get ready for the mission she gazed around the small apartment.

It really was tiny, even compared to the shinobi quarters which everyone knew were cramped.

The apartment consisted of an open area with a small fridge, microwave, and kip oven\heater against one wall, two futons rolled up against another wall, a make shift table with two beat up chairs, a beat up looking metal cabinet with a padlock on it and a door leading to a small washroom.

The two of them didn't own much furniture, because they both tended to get over-charged by almost all of the shopkeepers and sometimes people broke in while they were out and messed up the place.

The metal cabinet held everything important that they didn't want wrecked so that no one but them could get it.

"It's almost 9:30 sweetie. You should get some rest for tomorrow; you have a big day ahead of you." Lorei smiled serenely at her son, ruffling his hair

"Daijobu, Okaa-san you're right, g'night." The blonde haired boy yawned as his mother got up to pull out the futons.

* * *

The next morning Lorei quietly followed her son, staying just out of his sight, so he wouldn't notice her.

After they got to the gate; Lorei still hanging back by quite a bit, both of them waited for Kakashi and Tazuna to show up.

The other two members of Team 7 were already there.

After awhile the other two showed up and left the village, Naruto at the last minute turning around to wave good-bye to his mother who gave a happy wave back, as the group disappeared from sight.

* * *

As Team 7 got around 2 hours away from the village, Sakura turned and looked at Naruto

"How did you know your okaa-san was back there? I didn't sense her or anything." The girl said with an interested tone in her voice

"First of all I knew Okaa-san would probably follow me a bit so she could say good-bye, but she didn't want to embarrass me or nothing. Second I'm pretty good at telling when people I know are around, always have been don't know why though." Naruto told a smooth lie at the end.

He knew now it was because the Kyuubi sealed inside of him that he could always automatically identify his precious people and his mother happened to take the top of the list because she was always there for him and she wasn't shinobi so he had to get strong so he could protect her and become Hokage so the village would acknowledge him and be nicer to his mother.

Kakashi-sensei was giving him an odd look

"Naruto, what's your okaa-san's name? I think I've met her before somewhere, but I can't remember where." The lazy jounin spoke.

"Uzumaki Lorei" The blond boy said quietly. Kakashi's visible eye widened

'_Sensei knew her, that's where I've seen her before! She got along really well with Rin but she barely ever talked to me or Obito. She was found at the village gate and was deduced to be suffering from amnesia; she never got her memories back. Sensei was her friend; he sealed the Kyuubi in her child? The way the civilians and probably quite a few shinobi treat them, the poor woman… From how Naruto describes her, he obviously adores her, which I guess is quite reasonable considering she's probably the only adult that treats him decently. But the way she acted it's obvious he's her world… I remember sensei having to deliver the news of Obito's death to his family; I don't want to have to do that.'_

Kakashi quickly settled back into his lazy stance, the shock quickly wearing off.

Tazuna the bridge-builder would make occasional attempts at conversation, but at the moment the shinobi were too caught up in their thoughts

(Or in Sakura's case fawning)

To speak to the man.

A little while later, Naruto blinked looking at an anomaly on the path

"Ehh, Kakashi-sensei? It hasn't rained around her in awhile right?" the blond asked

"Hai, not for a couple of weeks, why do you ask?" the jounin answered, his lazy stance making a subtle shift to a guarded pose.

"Because if it hasn't rained in a couple of weeks, why did we just pass a puddle?" As soon as Naruto finished the sentence two nuke-nin popped out.

The fight was relatively quick Kakashi getting the information out of the two that they had been sent to kill Tazuna.

This lead to the bridge builder explaining that he had lied about the mission rank because the country couldn't afford it because a corrupt rich man named Gatou was taking over the country and running the people into poverty.

If Tazuna built his bridge they would be able to raise enough money through the influx in the economy to get their country back from the cruel businessman.

Of course Gatou had sent assassins to stop this from happening, which is why Tazuna hired them.

The group after a small period of thinking decided to continue on with the mission.

The group moved on heading towards where they got on to the boat that took them to Wave country.

As the group got off the boat and began walking again the genins noticed movement in the bushes and after flicking a kunai at the bush discovered it to be a white rabbit.

A figure hiding in the shadows contemplated his targets

_'The orange one is fussing over the rabbit even though he missed it. I thought only Haku did shit like that' _

A few minutes later the figure swung a sword at the group, who ducked at the last minute.

The killing intent that radiated between the two jounins was intense.

The battle was an interesting one with Naruto proving he could use teamwork with Sasuke when he used the Fuuma Shuriken technique.

Before Kakashi was able to deliver the final blow a Hunter-nin used senbon to do so.

The Nin took the body away, after thanking the group for helping kill Zabuza.

Tazuna took the group back to his house to rest after Kakashi collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

Kakashi soon explained that the Hunter-nin merely put Zabuza in a death-like state and probably worked for the man.

It would take Zabuza at least a week to recoup from his injuries and during this time they would train.

* * *

"Tsunami, Inari these are the shinobi who protected me on the way here." Tazuna introduced the group to his daughter and grandson.

"Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet-cha!"

Tsunami smiled at the group and Inari just gave a half-hearted 'hello'.

The other two members of Team 7 introduced themselves.

Tsunami made the group some food and Kakashi promised the group to train them in some chakra control exercises to help them get ready for the battle.

Kakashi then sent one of his nin-dogs back to Konoha to inform the Hokage about the mission rank update.

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha word had just gotten back to Sarutobi about the mission status hike.

"Now who do I send to tell Lorei-san? I could get Iruka to do it except he's rather protective of Naruto, like an older brother so I'm sort of afraid of his reaction… I know I'll have Anko tell her, they are good friends from what I remember." The Sandaime smiled and had a summons sent out for the Special Jounin.

About fifteen minutes later Anko showed up, brushing dust off her trench coat and glaring at what appeared to be a very stubborn blood-stain on it.

"I have a D-rank mission for you, before you complain it's something I can't think of having anyone else do. A genin team's C-rank mission got upgraded to A-class. I need you to inform the mother of one of the genins of the situation. The other two are already taken care of. You're good friends with the mother, so you are the best candidate for the mission." Sarutobi calmly finished.

"You want me to tell Uzumaki Lorei, that her son's first mission outside the village just got upgraded to an A-class because of… A-CLASS MISSING-NIN!!? Are you trying to worry that woman to death? She's already fretting herself to pieces over Naruto-otouto, she'll forget to sleep and eat if she's told this!" Anko screeched at the Hokage.

"Maybe you should have someone you trust stay with her to make sure she remembers to eat and sleep?" answered the Hokage.

"Well she'll probably do better if she has someone to fuss over… and she seems fond of the elder Hyuuga girl… Plus Kurenai owes me a favor!" Anko smiled

"I'll do it Hokage-sama, Ja ne!" the sadistic Special Jounin practically skipped out the door.

* * *

Anko tapped Kurenai on the shoulder

"You owe me a favor!" she sang

"What is it Anko?"

"There is a genin team whose C-rank got booted up to A-class, I'm asking for Hyuuga-san to watch over one of the genin's mother to make sure she doesn't worry herself to death. I have the illustrious job of telling Rei-chan what happened though." Anko's face scrunched up at the thought

"Alright, Hinata can you come here please? There is a small D-ranked mission that I want you to take care of. It's a one person job though and I think you are best suited for it." Kurenai called over to the lavender eyed girl.

"Al..right Kurenai-sen…sei" Hinata stuttered walking over to the two of them.

"Well you know that genin team that went out on a C-ranked mission the other day? Well the mission got kicked-up to A-rank. After I inform Naruto's okaa-san of the situation I want you to watch over her and make sure she takes care of herself instead of worrying herself to death. She seemed fond of you and being able to fuss over someone should keep her mind occupied." Anko explained

"Of course I would help out Naruto-kun's okaa-san!" Hinata said rapidly not even thinking twice about her words.

"All right, meet up with me at Hokage Tower tomorrow at 9. I'll show you the way to the Uzumaki's apartment. Now I better be off to tell Lorei now, kami-sama let her take this well…" Anko muttered the last line as she walked away from the group

* * *

Lorei frowned as she stood up to answer the knock on her door

"Now who could that be? I don't really know anybody who would visit me right now…." She muttered, as her hand turned the doorknob opening it.

"Ko-chan, what are you doing here? Don't you have work?" Lorei asked confusedly

"Well ano… A genin team's C-rank mission got kicked up to A-rank…. Don't worry they are okay as of the report we just got sent back!" Anko quickly reassured her friend as she watched Lorei pale.

"Naruto…" she whimpered, her knees going weak.

Anko caught her before the women collapsed

"Great, I broke her. Please don't tell she's been having those nightmares again, because if she is I am the worst person in the verse'." Anko muttered helping her friend over to one of the chairs in the apartment.

A couple of blankets were half-folded on the floor next to a hamper of clean laundry indicating Lorei had been putting it away when Anko came in.

"They're fine, Rei-chan. Kakashi collapsed from chakra exhaustion, but they are fine. I bet Naruto-otouto will come back at the end of everything with an amazing story about the mission and I can give him a quick wap upside the head for worrying you like this" Anko smiled wanly at her friend whose pupils had contracted as her mind went over every possibility of her baby being hurt.

"Oh kami-sama I can't lose him too. Not my baby!" Lorei whimpered her knees curling up to her chest.

"He's fine Rei-chan, barely even a scratch on him!" Anko reassured her friend who was hovering on the edge of a panic attack.

Lorei blinked "He's… all right?" her voiced wavered.

Anko nodded "Hokage-sama thought I should be the one to inform you of it considering most people wouldn't have reassured you."

"Arigatou Ko-chan." Lorei smiled sweetly the color in her face gradually coming back.

* * *

"Okay today I'm going to train you three in chakra control. We are going to climb trees. With out using our hands."

"How are we going to do that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked

"What's chakra Sensei?" Naruto asked

"Baka didn't you ever pay attention in class!" Sakura whacked Naruto upside the head.

"Chakra is a combination of spiritual and physical energy used to power jutsus. This exercise has you channeling chakra in an even distribution along your feet to allow you to stick to a surface and walk up a tree, wall, or even on the ceiling."

"Sugoi Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned happily quickly turning to the tree and attempting to focus the chakra to his feet and began trying to run up the tree.

After he made it up a couple of feet he lost traction his chakra overcompensated and blew him off the tree.

"You used too much chakra dobe." Sasuke grunted while giving himself a running start for his try at the exercise.

After getting a few feet above where Naruto got to he lost his grip and fell as well.

"Too little Sasuke-kun, the trick is not using too much and getting blown off or too little and slipping off. Sakura-san you try now." Sakura took her start and made it up about a 1\4 ways up the tree before stopping

"Hey this is easy! Why am I able to do it so quickly Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she walked down the tree

"You have much less chakra than Sasuke or Naruto; therefore it's easier to control. This is the main reason Naruto has so much trouble with his jutsus. He has so much chakra and almost no control. Sasuke while having better control has more chakra than you do making it harder." Kakashi explained.

The group continued training until Sakura collapsed against a tree, exhausted. She looked at the other two who were still going.

Sasuke's progress was becoming obvious, while Naruto was having a lot of trouble.

"Ano… Sakura-chan, you're really good at this so could you give me some advice? But please don't tell Sasuke!" Naruto whispered to the pink-haired girl.

_'Naruto may be doing the worst of them at the moment but once he gets this down he will be the best due to his insane amount of chakra. He has more than Sasuke, in fact his current amount of chakra... It's more than my own' _

Kakashi thought observing the group.

* * *

A little while later at the bridge, Sakura had been assigned to guard Tazuna at the bridge while Naruto and Sasuke trained.

While she stayed there another one of the builders quit in fear of his life against Gatou's men.

On the way back home at the end of the day the two of them went through town to get some supplies, Sakura feeling sympathy for the people of the land's state swears she will do her best to help them. Later at supper she notices a family photo with a large part of it ripped out.

As she asks Tazuna about it he replies

"Kaiza, he was once known as a hero in this land."

Inari quickly ran out of the room, his mother following him after yelling at Tazuna

"You know not to talk about him like that around Inari!"

Tazuna explains the story of Kaiza and how he was a hero to the village.

"He always said you should protect that which is precious to you with your own two arms. When Gatou came, to destroy the threat Kaiza represented he had his thugs destroy his arms and then publicly executed in front of everyone. Inari suffered the most and this land lost the word 'courage'. This is why I have to finish that bridge. To bring hope back to everyone." Tazuna finished

"I'll do it, I will prove to Inari that there are real heroes out there."

**'You've gone away... I can't feel you, anymore...'**

* * *

_Nebula: So what do you think of the second chapter of AWT?_

_Star: We apologize for the battle scenes so far being so limited. _

_**Skye: We are trying our best but we aren't that good at battle scenes yet**_

_Nebula: So our first big battle scene will be the Battle on the bridge._

_Star: We do warn you ahead of time that the result of this battle and many other thing's past point maybe a bit different than the original series._

_Nebula: This is an AU story, Lorei's prescence while at times may not seem like much..._

**_Skye: In reality will change a lot of things_**

_Nebula: Please read, review, and wait for the next chapter of Angels Within Temptation!_

**_Star&Skye: See You Next Time!_**


	3. Headstrong 1:3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my books and my laptop

_Star: But have you started paying the bills..._

_Nebula: Shut Up!_

_**Skye: What did I say about being mean to Star-chan!**_

_Nebula: Oh leave me alone! I have control over you two's cameo you know!_

_Star: But with the way your plot is being written, we are necessary!_

_**Skye: So there!**_

_Nebula: Oh just get on with it!_

* * *

_**NARUTO**_

_**ANGELS WITHIN TEMPTATION**_

**_Saga 1: Embers of a Nation_**

_**Chapter 3 theme song: "Headstrong" by Trapt**_

_**Chapter Title:**_

_Controller of Mirrors, Soul as Pure as Snow_

* * *

Chapter 3

**'Circling your, circling your, circling your head...'**

"Ano Uzumaki-san? Do you need any help with your chores? Because I can help… If you want." Hinata stuttered looking at her crush's okaa-san who was struggling with her groceries.

Hyuuga Hinata thought it was odd that no one else was offering help to the bedraggled woman, who looked like she hadn't slept a wink the night before.

It wasn't like Hinata was the only shinobi in the area either.

A couple of chuunins and a few jounins were in the immediate vicinity, actually standing a few feet away from the two of them.

Doing D-ranked missions may be a nearly all genin job but she did know that shinobi were supposed to help out villagers even if they were off duty.

It was a way of reminding everybody of the common bond they shared as members of Konoha.

In return for this civilian shops were expected to give discounts and keep a reserve of supplies for shinobi who needed them incase of emergencies and there was a small tax in civilian bills to help the shinobi of the village who were no longer able to be on active duty and had few other ways to support themselves.

"Oh Hinata-chan, arigatou it's not really necessary but if you wish to help…" Lorei dropped her bag, some of the contents spilling out.

"Oh darn it, Hinata-chan I would love your help, arigatou." Lorei smiled up at the girl as she picked up her belongings.

As the two of them walked back to the apartment, each of them holding some of the bags, Lorei turned to Hinata and asked

"So Hina-chan I hear you have a crush on my little Naru-kun" Lorei smiled as the girl blushed tomato red

"Ano… Uzumaki-san it's just… Gomen nasai!" Hinata whimpered staring at the ground

"Why are you apologizing Hinata, doushite?" Lorei turned to the girl concerned

"You mean you aren't mad that I have a crush on Naruto-kun? Chichi-hue heard about and he nearly forbid me from going near him again! It's probably because I'm weak and he doesn't want me to shame the family by lo...Liking someone that according to him is below our station. Which to me is stupid considering Naruto-kun is very strong, and he's so determined and I know he will achieve his dream!"

Hinata said this in all one breath and by the end of it was trembling slightly.

Lorei looked at the girl with a pensive sad look but quickly brightened

"Why on earth would I be mad at you? In fact I'm quite happy that someone even bothered to try to get to know him, even if you are a bit shy you still try your hardest to be kind to him and understand him. That… is more than almost anyone has ever done for him and for that I thank you Hyuuga Hinata. I also know it was your choice to come here and help keep my mind occupied and you did it for unselfish reasons. You are such a kind and wonderful girl Hinata and if you got to know Naruto and he you, I don't see how my son could not fall in love with you."

Lorei beamed at the girl who was getting redder and redder with each compliment the gentile woman gave her.

At the last part joyful tears came to Hinata's eyes and she gave the blonde woman a hug

"Arigatou, arigatou Lorei-san thank you so much. You're so kind to me…" the pale-eyed girl burbled, tears running down her face.

"I only spoke the truth Hinata-chan; it's really that big of a deal…" Lorei murmured rubbing the crying girl's back.

"Bu…t no one has ever said something that nice to me before." Hinata mumbled stepping away from Lorei a few seconds later rubbing her eyes.

"Well than they are all a bunch of sillies than, cause you're the kindest girl I've ever met!" Lorei smiled back at the girl.

The two of them quickly made their way back to the Uzumaki's apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Wave country Naruto had just got back from training some more and was eating the meal Tsunami had made.

"So anyways I've gotten a lot better at the whole chakra control thing…"

"Why do you even bother? Gatou's got an army and he'll just kill you! The strong always win against the weak. This isn't your country, your just butting in! You make me sick always laughing, smiling and joking around; you don't know what it's like to have people treat you like dirt, YOU DON'T KNOW THE MEANING OF SUFFERING!!"

Inari screamed.

'_The kid just went to far…' _

Kakashi thought looking at Naruto, who was resting his head on his arms.

"Crying about stuff and hiding doesn't make them go away. Do you want to be walked over your whole life? You talk about suffering, but do you even try to stand up for yourself? No you're just a crybaby and a coward!" Naruto snarled at the boy

"Naruto-baka, you shouldn't be so mean to him! He's only a kid, go and apologize!" Sakura yelled whacking Naruto in the head after Inari ran off.

"I'm going to bed, don't bother me." Naruto grunted getting up and leaving the room.

"Honestly Kakashi-sensei Naruto was being really mean to poor Inari, he did go too far."

"Iie, Sakura-san, Inari-san hit an extremely sore-spot for Naruto-kun first, or at least that's what I noticed from watching his expression before he started speaking. I'm going out to get some air." Kakashi got up and went in the same direction as Inari.

Kakashi walked out onto the deck around the house and sat down next to the young boy.

"I know Naruto's words may seem harsh but… he out of any of us probably understands the meaning of suffering the best. It's been just him and his okaa-san since he was born, his father died before he could even meet him. Naruto, asides from his okaa-san had pretty much no adults that liked him and it's only recently that he had any friends. For the longest time he could count the amount of people that were truly kind to him on one hand. Naruto probably just got tired of crying and decided to do something about it. He realised when he was young that he was the last thing his mother was holding onto. He's not afraid of death, he's afraid of what will happens to his mother if he does. He decided to do something about it, to make him truly strong so he could protect her, everyone to the best of his ability. What he told you, though harsh is probably what he tells himself every day. He like your father did knows what it means to be truly strong."

Kakashi got up and left the boy to think about what he said.

* * *

The next morning Kakashi requested Tsunami to look after Naruto who was still asleep from chakra exhaustion while the rest of them went to the bridge to guard Tazuna.

As the group walked on to the bridge and got to the area where the work was still being done, a familiar fog began setting in.

"So I was right, Zabuza is still alive…." Kakashi trailed off

"Sakura, Sasuke protect Tazuna-san.!"

The mist-nin and his subordinate, who was still wearing the fake hunter-nin mask, appeared.

"Kakashi still got those brats have you? That one is still shaking I see."

A group of mizu-bunshin surrounded the group. Sasuke smirked at the bunshin in front of him

"I'm shaking… from excitement"

At Kakashi's order Sasuke, faster than most eyes could see destroyed the bunshins.

"He matches your speed and he could tell that they were mizu-bunshin. You have a rival Haku." Zabuza said to his companion

"Yes Zabuza-sama" the masked figure replied stepping forward to engage in battle with Sasuke.

"Sakura-san you protect Tazuna while Sasuke engages the masked kid and I take care of Zabuza, alright?" Kakashi instructed the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei I will protect Tazuna-san with my life!" Sakura replied getting into a defensive stance in front of the bridge-builder.

Haku and Sasuke were matching each other blow for blow until they each had blocked one of the other's hands

"I have two advantages in this situation." Haku said calmly

"Really what are they?" Sasuke asked.

"First I have you on the defensive, second I have blocked on of your hands" the masked adolescent then proceeded to make one handed seals.

"Suiton Jutsu: Thousand Needles of Death!"

Haku jumped back away from Sasuke as the water senbon formed above them.

At the last minute Sasuke channeled his chakra into his feet and jumped above the senbon, effectively dodging them.

Sasuke reengages Haku "This time, it is you who will be on the defensive." He smirks.

* * *

Back at the house Naruto wakes up and quickly starts putting his things together after realizing that his team left him behind.

Naruto leaps from tree to tree until he notice a boar that looks like it's been cut up with a sword and when looking around the area notices slash marks from a pair of swords making a trail back to the house.

"You leave my okaa-san alone!" Inari screams running at the two thugs who were kidnapping his okaa-san.

"Why you little punk, we will get to cut someone up today!"

"Inari, no…" His okaa-san's plea being cut off as one of the thugs knocks her out.

As the thugs sword hits Inari's neck it

(poofs!)

revealing it to be a log.

The two thugs blink and look around, noticing Naruto laying Tsunami's unconscious body away from the thugs and putting down Inari.

"Kawarimi no jutsu, really sugoi iie?" Naruto grins foxily at the boy

"Inari that was really brave off you, running straight in to save your okaa-san like that! It gave me a chance to get her away from those thugs. I'm also really sorry about being so harsh last night, you aren't a coward."

Inari sniffled

"Oh no I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore! But I can't stop and now you're going to make fun of me again!"

"Hey it's okay to cry when you're happy! I better get going to help my friends on the bridge, See ya Inari!"

Naruto waved running towards town and the bridge.

* * *

"See Kakashi unlike your brats Haku is useful!" Zabuza laughed as the two of them fought.

Over with Sasuke and Haku the masked teen was feeling up to the slight challenge Sasuke was presenting

"Quit now and I won't harm you, I do not wish to do this" Haku said calmly.

"You hurt me? It's the other way around you should be worried about" Sasuke said implementing his attacks with a new relish.

"You have left me no choice. I'm sorry for having to do this." Haku said with the now becoming usual calm voice.

Slowly mirrors mad of ice began forming after Haku had jumped back a bit.

"Demonic Ice Mirrors!"

Haku whispered sliding into one of the mirrors, her reflection being cast upon the others.

The reflections of Haku's begin throwing senbon at Sasuke, the girl's sheer speed making impossible to tell which mirror contains the real one.

As Sasuke continued to fight attempting to dodge the senbon Sakura restlessly tapped her foot

"Oh screw this, one second Tazuna-san!" Sakura quickly jumped up and threw a kunai toward the mirror prison, hoping to give Sasuke a weapon.

What she didn't expect was for Haku to lean out of one of the mirrors at the last minute and pluck the kunai out of mid-air.

Before Haku can slip back inside the mirror another kunai comes flying, causing a large crack in the mask to appear and knocking Haku out of the mirrors.

"You do still underestimate my team, Zabuza-san" Kakashi said

"Sasuke, the rookie of the year at the academy, Sakura one of the most brilliant kunoichi the academy has seen… and Uzumaki Naruto, the number one shinobi of surprising people"

Kakashi smiled

* * *

In Konoha, Lorei and Hinata were walking by the academy.

"Hello Lorei-basan!" chirped the Konohamaru corps

(oba-san, not to be confused with obaa-san which means grandmother or granny, while oba-san means aunt, or auntie)

"Hello children, I do hope you three are behaving and not causing too much trouble for anyone…?" Lorei questioned the corps teasingly

"Iie Lorei-san… ano not right now at least!" Moegi smiled

"Have you three met Hinata-chan? She's been helping me out lately since Naruto-kun left on his mission" Lorei patted Moegi on the head and then began shuffling through her purse.

"Hello Hinata-chan! Lorei-basan, when will Naruto-niichan get back from his super cool shinobi mission? Is Hinata-chan a shinobi too?" Konohamaru began rapidly firing questions at Lorei with Moegi and Udon a half a beat behind him.

Lorei found what she was looking for in her purse and pulled it out revealing three small lollipops.

"I had an odd feeling I'd end up bumping into you three so I got you these, they were on sale at the dango cart Ko-chan likes. Naruto will be back from his mission in about a week I think. Yes Hinata-chan is a shinobi, isn't that right Hinata-chan?" Hinata nodded at the kind look Lorei gave her.

The Corps were joyfully enraptured by the candy and were pleased that their questions had been answered and therefore, were quiet.

"Sorry kids, I've got to get back to my apartment to do the housework. Ja ne, hopefully I'll see you three soon!" Lorei cheerfully smiled over her shoulder as her and Hinata headed towards the apartment.

"Ano Lorei-san, who were those three? I've seen them around the village occasionally but I don't know who they are." Hinata question the honey blonde woman.

"Those were the Konohamaru Corps. Konohamaru-kun took a hero-worship up over Naruto and the other two follow whatever Konohamaru-kun does. It's rather sweet if you think about it. Well unless you're one of the Teachers at the academy, or Ebisu-san. Then the hero-worship is troublesome, do to the fact they took Naruto-kun's pranking up."

Lorei laughed as she fiddled with the lock on the apartment door.

"Silly thing… I hope they didn't change the lock again, I don't want to have to go Sandaime-sama today I'm tired…!" Lorei muttered for a few seconds before the lock clicked

"Oh good, come on in Hinata" Lorei looks around the open room.

"Here, put those bags you have over here. It's where I store the foodstuffs, that aren't ramen. It's cheap and it tastes good. Plus it holds fond memories…" Lorei smiles wistfully

"Fond memories Lorei-san?" Hinata questions as she sets down her bags next to the ones Lorei put down.

"Hai, you see I got my first kiss from my late husband while I was working as a waitress at a ramen stand. Mind you this was after months of telling myself that he was hanging around that particular stand because he liked ramen, not because of me. Most girls would think it strange to have I guy kiss you and then babble apologies at you thinking he offended you. I kissed him back, just so he would be quiet, he always talked really fast when he was nervous…." Lorei sighed

"A shinobi's is fraught with peril, especially back then with the war and everything else. I knew his life was dangerous but it still hurt when…." She trailed off

"But I have Naruto-kun and I shouldn't dwell on the bad things anyway!"

Lorei spontaneously grinned attempting to pull herself out of the funk she pushed herself in.

"Gomen nasai Lorei-san I didn't mean to bring up bad memories!" Hinata apologized

"Ehh, its okay! I probably would have ended up brooding if I was alone anyway. Though for some reason I have this odd feeling something big is about to happen…."

Lorei trailed off, staring out the window.

Hinata casts her eyes downward in thought

"Ano… hai, I feel it too. A feeling of great anticipation, but also of sadness and a small amount of fright, along with a great feeling of heartfelt regret. But I don't know where it is coming from"

* * *

"You killed him… I will never forgive you" Naruto whispered harshly

"Is this the first time you've seen a comrade die in battle? I did give him a chance to retreat, but he threatened Zabuza-sama's dream"

"I will kill you!" Naruto screamed, Kyuubi's chakra swirling around him shaping into the form of a giant fox head, the sound of a woman's morbid laughter ringing in Haku's ears and across the bridge.

'_The seal did it break?'_ Kakashi thought as he defended himself against Zabuza

'_Iie, it's just weakened, but none the less I should finish this up…' _

"Let's hurry up and end this now Zabuza!" Kakashi yelled.

Meanwhile over with Sakura and Tazuna the rose haired girl spoke up

"What was that sound, who would laugh at a time like this? This stupid mist, I can't see a thing!" Sakura whispered frantically, her foot tapping quickly showing off her nervousness.

As Naruto stood up, Haku began throwing more senbon at him.

The needles hit their mark, but a wave a red chakra blew them all out of Naruto's body and healed the wounds.

Naruto ran towards the mirrors and shattered them.

Haku then jumped out of one of the mirrors above Naruto's head intending to stick one of the larger senbon in his back.

Naruto at the last minute span out of the way and grabbed Haku's wrist.

The girl tried to escape but was unable to.

Naruto punched Haku in the face, which threw her outside of the mirror prison rolling farther away after she hit the ground.

As the girl stood up the mask cracked down the middle half of it falling off _'_

_I am no match for him… I have failed Zabuza-sama.'_ The girl thought sadly as the blond boy charged at her.

Just as Naruto was about to hit her again, most likely killing her, the rest of the mask fell off revealing her face.

Naruto stopped his fist an inch away from her face the red in his eyes fading back to their normal bright blue, surprise written all over his face at seeing the young girl he had seen gathering herbs a day or so before.

"Why don't you kill me? I killed your friend."

"Why do you want to die?" Naruto asked his voice pitching upward

"I am no longer useful to Zabuza-sama; I am like a broken weapon, of no use to anyone. Please kill me I have no reason for my existance" Haku asked again

"Are you not out for revenge or does your friend not really mean that much to you."

"Why live for that eyebrow less freak!" Naruto yelled

"You wish to become Hokage so people will acknowledge you right? We humans, our lives mean nothing unless someone acknowledges our existance. I once had a reason to exist, my okaa-san and otou-san. They were simple farmers and we were all happy. But it was not to be. Something changed all of this, something that happened long before my birth. In Water country those with bloodlines were hunted down and killed. My okaa-san had one of those kekkai genkai; she hid it well until one day my otou-san saw me using it, I not even knowing what I was doing. He killed my okaa-san and tried to kill me. When everything was over… they were both dead, but I had also lost something even more important and that was when I truly despaired. In this world their was no one who needed me, I was… unnecessary. Zabuza-sama gave me a reason to live; he saved me from that hell. Now I am of no use to him, so please end my life I do not wish to experience that hell again"

Haku stood perfectly still staring at Naruto, a small smile on her face.

Naruto sighed "If he really does care Haku, he will forgive you. You need some time to think before you make a decision like that, to choose to die. If you feel the same when you wake up, I will grant your wish"

Naruto then knocked the girl out, lying her body on the ground gently

"You know you are just like me, and even though you killed Sasuke I can't seem to kill you. For all your strength your soul is as pure as the ice you use. Don't worry even though I was able to overpower you this once, you still have a purpose Haku." Naruto smiled and turned to go check on Sasuke's body.

Haku still practically unconscious whispered "It's just a death-like state, Zabuza-sama is right I am too soft…"

The words escaping like the mutterings of a dream.

Naruto blinked and then picked up into a run.

"She must have had to miss every vital organ on him, good job. She wanted me to know the pain of loss, without having anything be lost forever."

Meanwhile Kakashi had Zabuza pinned down. While Kakashi was contemplating what to do, Gatou and his thugs showed up.

"Demon of the mist eh? Looks more like Kitten of the mist to me Zabuza! Seems like these guys are doing my job for me. I came here to inform you, that you are to expensive and therefore are off the payroll" Gatou smirked.

"Well I guess we aren't enemies anymore Kakashi. I have no reason to kill the bridge-builder now." Zabuza said limply, the mist dissipating.

Zabuza eyes widened when he noticed Haku's unconscious body.

The missing-nin would never ever admit it, but Haku was practically his daughter.

'_She's just knocked out; she's just knocked out… One of those boys surprised her, she's just knocked out. I'll reason with her when she wakes up, I won't let her kill herself. She's fine'_ Zabuza repeated to himself in his head.

Gatou smirked at seeing Haku on the ground

"Well, well I still haven't gotten my revenge on your little subordinate for breaking my arm"

The small business man kicked the girl's vulnerable body, laughing as he saw her wince in her sleep.

Zabuza's hands twitched, longing for a weapon to be in them so he could kill the little man.

"Boy, give me a kunai" Zabuza quietly asked Naruto who was being held back by Kakashi.

"Alright…" Naruto said giving the small knife to the taller man.

Zabuza snapped it into his hand a ran straight at the group, Gatou quickly running behind his thugs.

Zabuza sliced through the men that got in his way like butter.

He got many injuries along the way but eventually made it up to the little man, stabbing him in the gut and pushing him off the bridge.

Zabuza slowly made his way back through the crowd, who backed away from Zabuza making it to the front before collapsing due to his injuries, both from Kakashi and the thugs.

"Could you please lay me down next to her, Kakashi? When she wakes up I'll probably have to convince her not to kill herself" Zabuza whispered to the masked jounin.

"Of course" the jounin replied, carrying Zabuza's body over to Haku.

Sasuke at this point wakes up and looks at Sakura who had brought Tazuna with her after Naruto informed her of the death-like state.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, you are alright!" Sakura cried.

"What happened to the masked girl, and Naruto?"

"The girl, Naruto knocked her out. Gatou fired Zabuza so they aren't our enemy anymore." Sakura answered.

While this was going on the remainders of Gatou's thugs started speaking of looting the town to get their money's worth.

A arrow from a crossbow landed at their feet.

"If you want to loot our village you'll have to go through us first!" Inari yelled followed by a cheer from the villagers.

The thugs quickly turned tail and ran at the sight of all of the angry townspeople.

'_That boy has brought hope back to our village. He has changed us all!'_

Tazuna thought happily as the villagers celebrated.

"Tazuna-san, would you mind if we brought Zabuza and Haku back to your house to heal?" Naruto asked

"Ahh sure brat."

'_Doesn't mean I'll let his head get big, at least not from my words.'_

**'This is not where you belong'**

* * *

_Nebula: So what do you think of chapter 3?_

_Star: For the information on me and Skye-chan's cameo..._

_**Skye: Don't we want to try and get them to review for that information?**_

_Star: We'll forget, you know we will_

_Nebula: These two as always are the slightly hyperactive, split-personality, fashionable fem couple._

_Star: But we aren't telling you where we are going to show up as._

_**Skye: You people want to guess how we going show up?**_

_Nebula: Here are your options:_

_Jounin from Anbu seduction corps_

_Chuunin teacher\examiner_

_Foreign shinobi_

_Daimyo delegate_

_Kyuubi_

Review for the next chappie!


	4. Fallen 1:4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, so don't sue. All I've got anyway is $3.75

_Star: In your pocket, at the moment_

_Nebula (Glares) What ever do you mean?_

**_Skye: Your bank account?_**

_Nebula: (shrugs) I don't use it all that much so it doesn't count._

_Star: To anyone who guessed Kyuubi was who me and Skye are going to make our cameo as..._

**_Skye: You were right_**

_Nebula: On with the ficage!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**NARUTO**_

_**ANGELS WITHIN TEMPTATION**_

_**Chapter Theme Song: "Fallen" Sarah McLachlan**_

_**Saga 1: Embers of a Nation**_

_Chapter Four title:_

_Healing in Wave, Coming Home to Fire_

* * *

'_**Heaven bent to take my hand and take me through the fire…'**_

Chapter 4

"Lorei-san, Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you." Hinata whispered to the blonde woman, the young girl's uncovering self-confidence hidden under the shyness she was having trouble banishing.

"Alright Hinata-chan, I wonder what the Hokage wants…." Lorei trailed off walking next to the shy girl toward Hokage Tower.

Once the two of them got into the Hokage's office, Hinata excused herself and went outside to wait for Lorei.

"Lorei-san, we just got another message from Kakashi. Everything's fine, Gatou made a few unwise movements, fired the missing-nins he hired, his thugs tried to kill them but Zabuza went through them like a hot knife through butter and killed Gatou. Him and his subordinate Haku are no longer a threat to us, I believe according to Kakashi they wish to be granted sanctuary here. Naruto and the rest of Team 7 are fine, Sasuke had been put into a near death state but he's fine. They should be back in about 4 days."

Sandaime said gazing at the young woman through his pipe smoke.

"Oh praise kami…" Lorei whispered, her eyes flickering to the ceiling.

"Arigatou Sandaime-sama, it was kind of you to reveal this to me so quickly." Lorei smiled

"It makes you wonder why Naruto is so brash when you're so polite Lorei-san." Sandaime smiled.

"Ne, ne it's just who he is! Jiraiya-san was loud like that too you do remember?" Lorei giggled leaving the room.

"Oh Lorei, I remember, I remember a time when you would sing to the heavens, your voice lightening the hearts of the entire village. But you haven't sung like that in eleven years. Maybe Naruto is luckier than he knows; he is probably the only person to hear you sing in a very long time. I wonder… do the civilians know who they have forsaken? Of course not, no one knows. Not even the village council, who year after year torments her with permission to execute or at least exile the village pariah. It is a miracle she still loves Konoha so." Sandaime sighed

"Arashi, you would be ashamed of so many of your people…"

* * *

"Hey you're waking up…" Zabuza muttered as he watched Haku stir.

The elder missing-nin had removed all of the weapons in the room out, just in case.

The girl's chakra was still too low for her to use her bloodline.

It had taken awhile for Haku to begin stirring due to the fact that her… encounter with one of her mirrors had been pretty rough.

"Zabuza-sama… I'm sorry I failed you, I am of no more use to you." Haku bowed her head.

"Shh listen, yes you failed. But have ever failed before? No, you haven't this just means we have to train some more alright. You have a reason to stick around alright?" Zabuza almost frantically reassured the girl.

"Damn I suck at this…!" The missing-nin stuck his head in his palm.

"Don't move too quickly, you are still injured. When you hit, and broke one of your mirrors you did some pretty nasty damage Haku-san." Kakashi said entering the room.

"Don't worry, Gatou fired us. They aren't our enemies anymore. Kakashi is asking his Hokage to give us sanctuary to get away from the hunter-nin. I included my own letter explaining the situation back in Mizu. They should accept us, from what I've heard from Kakashi their Hokage is a kind man." Zabuza explained noticing Haku's tenseness.

"Alright Zabuza-sama" Haku said, her voice holding a distinctive slightly hysterical quality, that said she might was torn between obeying him like she lovingly did, or ending her existance as soon as he wasn't looking.

Kakashi quietly left the room, not liking the idea of being in the same room as a still slightly suicidal girl with the capabilities of a hunter-nin as well as what he guessed to be some extensive medical training.

"So Kakashi-sensei, how's Haku doing?" Naruto asked once he noticed the masked jounin re-enter the room.

"She's fine physically, her wounds are healing. They were pretty extensive you know. By the way may I speak to you for a moment Naruto?" Kakashi replied

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei" The two of them walked out to a secluded part of the deck.

"The seal's fine if you are wondering sensei. What happened on the bridge was apart of the design. Fuzzy isn't coming out, she just was p.o'd at the idea of… gah I don't know stupid kitsune was all tchy when Sasuke looked dead and all. Before you ask how I know, it's almost impossible to ignore someone holding a rage fit inside your head."

"Kyuubi is a she?" Kakashi asked bewildered

"Yeah, or at least it sure as hell sounded like a female voice inside my head during the battle."

"So that's what that laughter was…" Kakashi murmured

"She wants to talk to you, says she's just going to use my vocal chords, that I will still be in control of the rest of my body. I know you are worried but she seems to think this is pretty important." Naruto said turning to look at Kakashi.

"Alright, but I don't like this at all."

"Neither do I really sensei, but she's pretty insistent" the blond closed his eyes, his posture slouching for a moment before straightening.

"Hello Kakashi-san, before react badly I'm not hostile, like I was 11 years ago.

"That unfortunately was a mistake on my part, but to understand that you have to understand the true nature of bijou, and yes I do know that you are recording this for the Hokage to listen to later so don't be cagey.

"A bijou is a tailed Youkai, but their creation is mystery yes? Well a bijou is the result of a person with a lot of pure energy, who happens to have a very distinct… split personality.

"When they die, in whatever world or dimension they are in the influx of energy whatever anyone calls it is too much and the person their split soul, energy and all form themselves into a body that can easily use the energy they have.

"Most places can't take that so they got sent here where people could take care of them. The names that you call us by are a collective name, like Kyuubi."

"So you have a split personality?" Kakashi asked polite as can be.

"A young girl named Star is the person this soul had chosen to embody itself as in the last lifetime. Star was the person people saw everyday, a kind caring girl who happened to be so passive that a grain of salt could stand up for itself better than she could. I protect her, I love her, she is my other half, we are one.

"Unfortunately as I said, to everyone else it was split personality, schizophrenia. Her parents sent her to a mental institution. When we died and appeared in this place, I was able to create a corporeal body in this place bijou contrary to belief can take on a humanoid form.

"One day Star had join to pick some flowers, a man with an evil aura that resembled a snake came upon her and tried to kill her. He had a sword that came close to cutting her open.

"I found her and nearly caught the SOB before he escaped. I was pretty pissed off and well I didn't know what the scratch on the headband meant at the time. So I placed Star inside my head to heal, went huge nine-tails. The sign on Konoha's front door matched the one on the guy's headband so… Star-chan's all better now, she has been since Naruto was 6 before that she was sleeping and healing, would have taken a shorter amount of time except the sword was poisoned.

"I won't apologize because that would make all of those people that died, it would make their deaths pointless. I'm going to give Naruto his voice back now, the kid is as noble as his otou-san."

"You know who it is? Please tell me." Kakashi asked the kitsune spirit

"Follow your favorite saying Kakashi-san 'Underneath the Underneath' ne? By the way Naruto has heard none of this conversation, good bye!" the kitsune giggled as Naruto's body slumped again then straightened up, blinking.

"So she was not a threat?" Naruto asked, staring out at the water.

"Iie, there seems to have been a horrible mistake made on her part, a Konoha missing-nin made a grave offense against her and she didn't know he was a missing-nin and she was really mad." Kakashi said shrugging his shoulders.

"I think Haku-san would appreciate talking with you, you know"

"Right, she isn't suicidal anymore? On the bridge I told her she should think about everything first and if she still felt the same way I would do as she asked… but I don't want to! She's so much like…me." Naruto whispered the last part his eyes focused on counting the wood grains.

_'Ah, now that I think about it, the two of them are similar the hardest thing to kill is the flawed mirror iie Naruto?' _

Kakashi thought is visible eye lingering on the orange clad boy.

"Still, it might give the girl some closure, and to answer you she's not trying to actively kill herself though Zabuza at the moment is still wary about letting sharp objects in the room just in case."

Kakashi shrugged watching the boy walk back into the house.

* * *

"Hey Haku are you feeling any better?" Naruto asked the girl who was sitting on her futon, back against the wall, and her chin on her knees.

Haku nodded to the blue eyed boy her own chocolate colored eyes still having a slightly dull tone to them making them look almost the color of coffee beans but still leaning more heavily to the milk chocolate comparison.

"Really I'm usually not that strong. I was very angry over what happened, so I sort of snapped which unleashed all that power. Normally I can't access it; I need a lot more training to be able to use it regularly and controllably. In any other situation… you would have won Haku." Naruto stated calmly

"You are hardly useless, not to anyone. You do have a purpose Haku. I think I can understand the need for someone to need me.

Ever hear the saying 'If you stare into the abyss for too long the abyss starts staring back'?"

Haku shrugged indicating nothing

"For so very long I hovered on the edge of being completely alone, it was always just okaa-san and I. Most of the village abhorred us, no one knew who my otou-san had been except for the Hokage and my okaa-san, all anyone else knew was that he was a shinobi. When I was little I despaired over the thought of losing my okaa-san, never fearing for myself though I had sufficient reason to. The truth is, there is no person I fear, and I have no fear for my own safety." Naruto sighed, staring at the floorboards

"The only thing I fear is loneliness and yet I stare into that possibility so often that hiding the fact that I feared anything became second nature. I smiled because doing so means I will always win, that nothing has broken me yet. My own act of defiance I guess." Naruto shrugged

"The abyss ain't just staring back anymore; it walks beside me every day of my life. I just keep goin on anyway, don't even know why anymore. I have to achieve my dream, for myself, for my okaa-san and so I can make sure no one in Konoha will ever have to suffer that feeling of loneliness." Naruto gave a wan smile to Haku whose face had broken into a sad smile as Naruto had been talking.

Tears were running down her face, the blond boy nodded to the girl and left the room, understanding her wish to be alone with her tears.

"Naruto, what was that all about? Why would anyone want to die because they lost one battle? It doesn't make sense, everyone loses once and awhile it makes you stronger and you learn from it." Sakura asked the last part of the comment being more directed at Kakashi.

"Before this she has never lost a battle, except in training and never during a mission. She considered herself a weapon, and what good is a broken weapon to the person who mastered it? I won't discard her, we will train more, and I will reforge her, if only for her sake." Zabuza answered apathetically, drinking the last of the tea Tsunami had given him.

Sakura shrugged not really understanding what the missing-nin meant and then left to go check on Sasuke who was doing some slow exercise in the nearby forest to help regain his strength.

A few minutes later with the people in the room paying attention to their own small activities, Haku walked into the room.

The girl cleared her through to attract the others attention

"Zabuza-sama, it think I will stay on this earth for a little longer if it's not to much of a bother. It sounds like this Konoha is a nice place, are we going to be allowed there?" Haku asked flattening the creases on her kimono-like dress that Tsunami had leant her while Zabuza had gone to get their things from their campsite.

"I just got a letter back from the Hokage; it has been two days since I sent it to him. He says you two are granted sanctuary. The rest of the details will be worked out back at home. By the way Naruto, your okaa-san sends her greetings and is happy you weren't seriously injured." Kakashi had exited the room when Zabuza had begun talking and had just re-entered the room holding a letter.

"Sasuke and Haku should be in good enough health to leave the day after tomorrow, now that the bridge is just about done. You said earlier that it would be finished tomorrow, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi asked the bridge builder, who nodded.

"I'll guard Tazuna-san tomorrow, since I spent so much time training earlier." Naruto offered

"I know it's kinda pointless since Gatou is dead and all, but that's what our job originally was."

"That is a good idea Naruto, Sakura you should work on increasing your stamina so you should get back on tree-climbing." Kakashi said nodding at the pink haired girl who had just gotten back from checking up on Sasuke, who hating to admit it came back because he was hungry.

* * *

On the day they left, Haku and Zabuza looked quite a bit different then they had when the group first met them, well all Zabuza had done was put a shirt on.

Haku had bought some new clothes at Zabuza's insistence of 'making a fresh start'.

The girl indulged her at the moment small feminine side, before this she didn't own many outfits, just a pink kimono she used as a disguise and the outfit she wore on the bridge.

So she had gotten a pale blue top with long flowing sleeves, which she sewed in pockets on to hold her senbon and a high neckline.

Haku planned to make further alterations to it later.

Also she had bought a shinobi-style miniskirt colored a bronze-gold color.

To cover her legs she bought blue fishnet.

At the bottom part of the piece covering up her thigh on either leg she sewed on a section of bronze-gold fabric that cover her knees which she had wrapped in padded bandages and placed her kunai pouch.

The remaining fabric she used to make another cover for her hair which she wore in a bun on top of her head.

She had also bought a pair of blue slippers so she would have more footwear then her shinobi sandals.

The group had made it off the completed bridge almost a half an hour ago and Haku had struck up a casual, yet shy conversation with Naruto.

Haku still didn't speak much to the other two because with Sasuke, Haku felt guilty for nearly killing him and Sakura blamed her for nearly killing Sasuke and treated her rather rudely.

The rose-haired wasn't doing it openly due to the fact that Zabuza scared her silly and the sword-wielding missing-nin was still quite overprotective of his charge.

"I think you would like my okaa-san Haku-san, she's real nice!' Naruto smiled as he listed down the things he thought the senbon user would like about Konoha

"And Ichariku makes awesome ramen…" Haku smiled at the blond boy, not speaking of a secret part of her bloodline.

You see when her bloodline was used when a person made contact chakra or otherwise with a mirror their lives flashed within her eyes.

Usually she ignored this, the information forgotten in the back of her head.

When Naruto threw her through the mirror and shattered the rest, his life, not the images and information like usual, but the raw emotions that made up his life were burned into her mind.

The action had left her with a new ability; a slight amount of Empathy.

This is how she knew Sakura resented her.

Zabuza and Haku had both realized that Haku's flaw that had been her undoing was that before the bridge no one had been fast enough to deliver a sound blow.

If she upped her hit take, she would be a lot stronger and it wouldn't hurt to work on everything else too.

"How long did it take for you to train Haku anyway Zabuza? Usually you only see that kind of deadly speed and efficiency in the ANBU black ops, and the elite hunter-nin. We've had quite a few great prodigies in Konoha, but the only one who ever matched\surpassed Haku-san at this age, well he is missing-nin now, but at age thirteen he was ANBU captain."

"She started training at six like any other kid would have. But since we only had training to focus on, we probably ended up putting in more hours. So about seven years, give or take considering she made up the date for her birthday." Zabuza shrugged.

Haku turned and smiled at the sword-wielder

"Uh huh, I picked the day Zabuza-sama found me as my birthday since that was the start of a new life for me. To tell you the truth, that day ended up being that battle too, I was too occupied to notice be fore now."

"So that day ended up being a start of a new chapter in your life again, Haku-san!' Naruto smiled happily

"April 16th, I'll have to remember that."

* * *

In Konoha Hinata and Lorei had sat down to lunch of ramen and a slice of freshly baked bread at Ichiraku's.

"Naru-kun should be back tomorrow Hinata-chan. Do you want to meet him at the gate with me?" Lorei asked the shy girl

"Ano… If it's alright with you Lorei-san" Hinata said quietly.

"Alrighty then Hinata it is great that you can come with me! It will be a lot of fun to have you there, and after Naruto get's back the two of us can take him out for ramen."

Lorei giggled hyperly at all of the match-making plans she was cooking up in her head.

'_**So don't come around here and tell me I told you so…'**_

* * *

_Star: So what do you think?_

**_Skye: Even though Kakashi talked to Skye, no one has realized yet that there is a fem couple inside of Naruto's head._**

_Nebula: And until Jiraiya strats trainin Naruto it will stay that way._

_Star: As for the empathy thing with Haku..._

_**Skye: It seems like a good plot device.**_

_Nebula: Read and Review!_


	5. Innocent 1:5

Disclaimer: (Stares) If I owned this would I be writing this on a site clearly labeled FANFICTION!

_Star: Sorry, she's in a bit of a mood exams are coming up_

_Nebula: Why call them asessments just because we are still in grade 9? _

_**Skye: She's really cheesed off cause they didn't even mention them until the week before last**_

_Nebula: All the other grades have all year to study for them and they can get exemptions!_

_Star: So sorry it took so long to get this out, plot bunnies and school work were on her tail_

_Nebula: We aren't stupid, we know asessment is just a fancy word for exam! We aren't supposed to have these! That's what they told us!!!_

**_Skye&Star: On with the fic!_**

* * *

_**NARUTO**_

_**ANGELS WITHIN TEMPTATION**_

_**Saga 1: Embers of a Nation**_

_**Chapter 5 theme song: "Innocent" by Our Lady Peace**_

_**Chapter title:**_

Meetings of Ice and Water

* * *

Chapter 5

'_Oh Johnny wishes he famous,_

_Spends his time alone in the basement,_

_With a Lennon a Cobaine_

_A guitar and stereo…'_

Haku smiled as she watched Naruto twitch, the blond boy impatient to get back to Konoha so he could talk to his okaa-san about the mission and get some ramen.

After the day or so she had known him, Haku had quickly learned that ramen was his favorite food and that he could talk about it and his okaa-san for hours on end.

She didn't mind though, the babble soothed her mind when she felt frazzled.

Zabuza and Kakashi when they spoke, it usually ended up being a professional conversation such as comparing ANBU training techniques, and squad evaluations.

"The pink haired one… How on earth did she make it as a genin? She's not very strong, or very fast and she doesn't have very much chakra. Along with that she's so focused on that Uchiha boy that her training suffers." Zabuza asked Kakashi once.

"Her chakra control is incredible and she's a book-knowledge genius. Good for diplomacy and such things." Kakashi answered

"But the other two members of your team are future heavy combat\assassination specialists. I could tell you that from watching the two of them fighting just once. The girl I guess could make a great medic-nin, if she tried hard enough." Zabuza replied

"You see it's that kind of potential that makes you want to teach people!" Kakashi smiled, and the two jounins nodded in unison.

Sasuke didn't talk anymore than necessary and Sakura, as she had on the way there fawned over Sasuke to the point where it made Haku wish she could knock her out.

Unknowingly Kakashi, Zabuza, Sasuke, and Naruto all agreed with her.

The gates of the village crested the hill in front of them, Naruto speeding up Haku quickly following him, the two bangs that framed her face whooshing back past her ears.

The group walked through the gates, Kakashi waving at the guards as they passed by.

"Okaa-san, you came to meet us!" Naruto yelled, hugging his mother who had been standing a few feet back.

Hinata, who was standing behind Lorei blushed, then spoke up

"Hello… Naruto-kun" she stammered a bit but her voice was clear and above a whisper, which was a definite improvement from before she had started hanging around with the blond boy's okaa-san.

"Oh, hello Hinata, how are you?" Naruto asked, politely blinking at the girl.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun" Hinata said, her voice getting steadier.

"Uh huh, Hinata-chan has been helping me out while you were gone." Lorei grinned

"Oh and who is this Naruto?" The honey-blonde woman looked at Haku curiously

"I am Haku, Uzumaki-san. It is a pleasure to meet you. Your son speaks very fondly of you." Haku gave a polite bow then smiled at her.

"Oh really the pleasure is all my Haku-san." Lorei grinned and gave a polite bow of her own back

"It is very nice to meet you too Hinata-san." Haku gave another quick bow to the pale eyed girl, a smile on her face.

Hinata greeted Haku back and the four of them headed off to Ichiraku's.

* * *

"So sweetie, how did the mission go? I heard of the status kick and of the missing–nin and his subordinate, which would be you Haku-san? Asking for sanctuary here but I never got any real details." Lorei questioned her son as they dug into a bowl of miso ramen.

"Well a couple of chuunin level shinobi showed up about a half a day away from the village, which is when Tazuna-san admitted why he needed an escort.

When we got to Wave, Zabuza attacked and Haku in the end used senbon to fake his death.

We trained for the rest of the week until the two of them showed up again.

Haku put Sasuke in a near death state and I kinda lost it.

I ended up beating her, then Gatou showed up and fired those two, did a really stupid thing and Zabuza killed him.

After that we waited until Tazuna-san finished the bridge and came home." Naruto said, summing up about two weeks worth of events into a couple of sentences.

"Haku-san, Hinata-chan where did Zabuza-san go? I could have sworn he followed us. My invitation did extend to him as well?" Lorei said quietly

"Kakashi-san took him to talk to Hokage-sama, Lorei-san. Naruto-kun should probably head there himself so he can pick up his payment for the mission." Hinata answered.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that! Gomen ne, okaa-san, Hinata, Haku!" Naruto quickly slurped down the rest of his ramen, laid his money on the table and quickly ran to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"Gomen, ji-san okaa-san offered ramen and I nearly forgot about reporting." Naruto panted after running 3 blocks to get to the tower and up four flights of stairs.

"It's alright Naruto; I just finished talking to Kakashi. Team Seven did a very good job on the mission especially considering the rank hike. Most genin would have gotten killed in an A-rank mission such as the one you three completed." The Sandaime smiled at the orange-clad shinobi who just noticed his team mates in the office.

After the group had gathered their payment Naruto smiled

"I'm going to go tell Iruka-sensei about the mission! Bye you guys, see you tomorrow or whatever!" Naruto left the room not noticing Sandaime pale

"You forgot to tell Iruka, didn't you?" Kakashi said lazily

"Not really forgot, more like avoided. He has a temper, and he is so overprotective of his students." Sandaime sighed, glaring at his paperwork.

"He sees Naruto as a little brother; everyone knows how fond of the kid he is. I know he gets shit from a lot of other chuunins because of it. In fact the only time they don't snub him or act mean to him is when Anko is within sight or hearing distance and that's more respect for their own lives… and manhood." Kakashi sighed

"Well, pray for me please. Everyone will hear Iruka's reaction to the mission; at least I'll have good warning of when to start hiding." Sandaime grimaced.

"Well, I've got some things to do. Good-bye Hokage-sama, I'll be around."

* * *

Later that night, after Naruto got back from talking to Iruka, he passed his mother the money he had gotten in the mission payment.

"Sweetheart that's your money, you keep it." Lorei passed the money back to him.

"I know but I want you to keep it in the safe box. I want to have a savings fund, just in case." Naruto explained to his mother.

"I'll get the key to it." Lorei sighed walking over to her handbag and pulling out a key.

The money was put in the safe deposit box in the locker that occupied a corner of the main room.

Lorei had already laid out their futons for the night.

"Good-night sweetie, okaa-san loves you." Lorei whispered, patting Naruto's head as he drifted off to sleep.

"Love you too okaa-chan…" As Lorei stroked Naruto's hair as he drifted deeper and deeper into sleep she heard muffled swearing from across the hall.

As she opened the door of her apartment and stepped out into the hall she noticed Zabuza leaning up against a wall, glaring at the bed frame he was trying to shove in the door.

"Knew I shouldn't have left this until now but, Haku wanted to look around and I thought since we have our own place that she deserved a real bed, but of course it doesn't fit and she's still taking a shower so she can't even help…" He trailed off.

"You need some help Zabuza-san?" She asked walking towards him.

"Arigatou, Lorei-san it would be nice." Zabuza said with a resigned tone of voice.

After the two of them got the bed into the apartment, Lorei grabbed one of the boxes of herbal tea she had bought the day before and passed it to the exkiri- Nin.

"As a housewarming present" She explained smiling, before heading back to her apartment to go to sleep.

"What a nice lady, this place might not be so bad. Back in Kiri, civilians were petrified of shinobi to the point of ignorance." Zabuza shrugged and took the tea inside.

* * *

"Haku-san, you have been given the rank of chuunin due to your extraordinary skill. You may take the jounin exam in a few months after we are sure of you trustworthiness." Sandaime said clearly inside the council room.

"Zabuza you have the level of jounin, but you are on restriction until you have proven yourself. We understand your goal to organize a take over in Kiri, and we neither support nor are we against it. As far as politics go on the subject we aren't aware of it" Sandaime digressed.

"I hope you like your apartment."

"Arigatou Hokage-sama" Haku bowed politely and Zabuza inclined his head, which was showing quite a bit of respect considering the sword-wielder's attitude.

"Ano… Zabuza-sama Hinata-san invited me to go meet her team today, may I go?" Haku asked quietly

"Sure, I'm going to look around at the different training grounds today, I'll see you at the apartment?" Zabuza smiled, ruffling the girl's hair

* * *

"So Haku-san you are from the Land of Water? I hear it snows there, what's it like?" Sakura asked a forced smile on her face.

Ino looked at the pink-haired girl oddly.

The new girl didn't seem to be competition for Sasuke, and she wasn't a threat to the village so what was with her attitude?

"Yes the snow was always very pretty. Though I haven't been there since I was very young, after my parents died." Haku's smile was polite but the gaze behind her eyes looked slightly dead.

Her memories and emotions were still a little raw from the bridge but she supposed Sakura's were too and she didn't know about her childhood.

Only Naruto, Zabuza, and probably the Hokage and Kakashi knew.

"You're an orphan?" Ino looked at her slightly shocked, then quickly berating herself for being so blunt

"How old are you?"

"About fourteen I believe, I don't really recall my birthday, I made up the date for the one I use now"

"So what shinobi rank do you have?" Ino asked, curious

"Hokage-sama assigned me as a chuunin. I can take the jounin exams after me and Zabuza-san has proven us trustworthy." Haku replied

"Wow, chuunin already and you're almost our age!" Ino grinned

"The chuunin exams are taking place in Konoha this year; I think they are only a couple of weeks away." Haku smiled gently

"Thank you for walking me to Hinata's training ground. It was very polite of you two."

_We are (one day), we are all innocent  
We are, we are (you'll stand up on your own)  
We are, we are all innocent (you'll stand up on your own..)_

We are, we are all innocent

* * *

So what do you think? I know it's not much considering how long it took but I got stuck

_Star: Please read and review_


End file.
